Hell Yeah!
by Forever5by5
Summary: Bella and Alice, two girls in love sharing a heated moment. R&R please.


Bella was lying in bed dressed only in her bra and panties, bitting her lips at the sign of her beatufil girlfriend standing at the door dressed in the most sexy nightgown ever. She loved the contrast of her girlfriend's pale porcelain skin and the black material of her nightgown.

"Come on baby come to bed." She said in a husky voice. Alice smiled widely and shook her head causing Bella to groan in frustation. "Patience baby, patience." The short girl said calmly. She slowly closed the door and leaned herself against it dancing sensually; there was no song filling the air but hell the girl didn't need it to make her girlfriend go crazy.

Bella could only squirm as she watched her girl squeezing her own breasts softly wishing so bad that it was **her **the one doing it. She watched as Alice moved her hand lower, much lower until it rested on her already aching sex through the nightgown and she moaned softly causing Bella to moan too. "Ali... Please." She pleaded and this time Alice gave in.

She slowly made her way towards the bed and sat on her grilfriend's bare stomach. Bella could feel the wetness on her belly and smiled widely. "So you wearing nothing underneath this nighgown?" Alice just grinned. "My, my Alice you sure are a naughty little thing." Bella said running her hands up Alice's tiny form, pulling up the nightgown along. She moaned when she saw the tiny girl's needy pussy and licked her lips knowing she would be tasting it pretty soon. She pulled the nightgown higher revealing Alice's slim stomach and Alice smiled lovingly at her. No matter in how much of a hurry Bella was the taller girl would always take her time to contemplate the beauty that was her girlfriend.

"I love when you do that" Alice said softly. Bella locked eyes with her, her eyes filled with lust and love. "Do what?" She asked as she continued pulling up the black nightgown revealing the shorter girl's full breasts. She always wondered how could Alice's tiny body support such full breasts; it has always fascinated her. "When you contemplate me like this" Bella smiled rubbing the two hard nippled with her thumbs making Alice moan loudly. "It's just you're so beautiful, so... Perfect." She looked into her partner's eyes and said softly "I love you so much Alice bear." "As I love you Isabella." The honey eyed girl said knowing that her girlfriend loved it when she called her by her full name, Bella found it really sexy coming from Alice that's it.

Bella finally took off the nightgown from Alice's body and held the back of her head pulling her down for a heated kiss. They moaned into each other's mouth as they tongue danced together in a familiar rhythm. Alice was the one breaking the kiss. "Love I know you like taking your time to show me love but please... Could like just fuck me already?" Bella moaned at her girlfriends words and rolled them over so she was lying above her little goddesses. "Is that what you want?" Alice just nodded. "Fine, I'll fuck you then..." She approached her lips to the girls ear and whispered "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel me for days, anytime you sit down you'll feel my fingers as if they still inside of you." Alice moaned very loudly at that words. "Is that what you want Alice bear?" Alice didn't reply she was too busy bitting down her lip as Bella started rubbing her dripping pussy slowly. "I asked you something Alice." Bella said stopping rubbing her. Alice groaned at the lost of contact. "Yes, yes baby that's exactly what I want!" _Anything to have your hand back there_ the tiny girl thought.

"My thought exactly." Bella said smiling and re-started rubbing her girlfriend's pussy. "But you know what, I'm not gonna fuck yet." Alice groaned at this. "Baby please" She tried to convince her with puppy innocente eyes. Bella just laughed. "Nope. Patience baby, patience." _Yeah pay back is a bitch right baby?_

Bella gave her a light kiss before move to one of her full breasts and take the rock hard nipple into her mouth. Alice moaned and squirmed as Bella sucked on her breast all the while playing with the other one whith her hand. After give the two globes the same amount of attention she moved down Alice's body planting tons of kisses all over her belly and digging her tongue into her pierced belly button. "Bella..." Bella looked up at her girlfriend's face and smiled, God she still couldn't believe that girl was all hers. "Tell me what you want baby" She said planting soft kisses along the girl's hip bone. "I want you to lick me. Please baby just eat my pussy. I need to feel your tongue... Right there." She said running her hand through Bella's hair. She knew Bella lovedt it when she talked dirty during sex and that it would hurry her up.

In fact, Bella moaned softly and opened her legs as far as they'd go. She bitted her lip hard looking at Alice's beautiful soaked pussy. She just leaned in and started eating her up. A long moan escaped Alice's lips as her girlfriend _devoured _her. "Oh baby, S-So good." The girl breathed. Bella smiled into her pussy enjoying the delicious taste of her girl. Definitely it was what she loved the most - apart of Alice herself of course - lick her pussy; it was something Bella would never get tired of. She licked it for a few minutes and as the girl was about to come she pulled away, Alice immediately groaned. "What you doing?!" She whimpered. Bella smiled in response. "I don't want you to come just yet baby, I've got something to you." Alice eyes lit up. "What's it?" She loved her girlfriend's little surprises. "Can't you tell?" Bella said smiling. "Just get on your hands and knees, I wanna see that little butt of yours in the air as I fuck you from behind."

Alice just grinned and immediately did as her girlfriend told her. Bella moved out of the bed and opened the first drawer of her nightstand grabbing a large strap-on. Alice bited hard on her lip as she saw it. Bella rapidly put it on and went back to her position behind Alice. Alice could feel the fake cock against her butt as Bella runned her hands up and down her back. "So baby, how do you want me to fuck you today?" She asked knowing full well what the answer would be. "Hard and rough baby." Alice whispered. "What was that? I couldn't hear you Alice bear." Bella smiled and slapped Alice's butt; not too hard but not too gentle neither. "I said hard and rough," Alice said firmly. "I want you to fuck me like there's no fucking tomorrow!" Bella's smile grew widder. She positioned the head of the fake cock into Alice's entrance and the shorter girl gasped. "You sure are a naughty girl Alice bear." She pushed it forward a little allowing the head to enter Alice's tight pussy. "Only for you _my _Isabella." Alice moaned. Bella smiled sweetly at this, God did she love this girl. "That's right, only for me. You're _mine_, only mine."

Suddenly she thrust hard into Alice, burring the whole thing into her girlfriend's tight pussy. Alice let out a piercing scream and Bella loved it. "Hard and rough you want it, hard and rough it will be."

She started fucking the girl rapidly and hard, giving her no time to adjust to its size. Alice screamed as Bella held her hips tightly and fucked her with all her might. "You like it baby? You like it when I fuck you like this?" Alice moaned very loudly nodding. "Yes baby, I fucking love it!"

Bella smiled victoriously and grabbed a fistul of Alice's hair pulling her body close to hers; never stopping the thrusts; and whispering into her ear "Are you a dirty girl Alice bear?" Alice couldn't stop moaning. "Yes I'm _your _dirty girl!"

Bella started rubbing the girl's clit in time with her hard thrusts and soon Alice was coming all over Bella's fake cock. Alice cum with a piercing scream as Bella continued fucking her pussy just as hard. "Ooh fuck baby!" Bella let go of the girl's hair and Alice collapsed in the bed. Bella slowly took it out and lied next to Alice. The shorter girl had her eyes closed, a look of pure happiness on her face. Bella smiled widely "Liked it?" Alice bursted into a husky laugh. "Hell yeah!"


End file.
